


No Makeup

by Iris13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Makeup, Vaginal Fingering, do not copy to other websites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris13/pseuds/Iris13
Summary: Korra realizes that she's never seen Asami without her makeup, even though they've been together for a while, and tries to ask Asami about it. Korra then freaks out that she has offended Asami. Also lots of flirting, cuddling and sex.Takes place some time after the season finale and after turf wars, but does not reference anything that happens in turf wars.





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off S3E8 where Asami is seen in sleepwear but is still wearing a full face of makeup in the middle of the night. While it is more likely that they animators just wanted to keep the animation consistent, I took it and I ran with it. You’re welcome.

Korra was never really good with mornings.

Today was no different. The sunrise was still in full effect, with bright yellows and blues piercing the sky. Korra did not feel awake yet, and turned away from the light, burrowing her face in the soft silky pillows.  
“I don’t wanna get up,” she said, her voice was still raspy from sleep, her hair even more ruffled than usual.  
“You have to get up eventually,” Asami answered softly.

Korra looked up. Asami was sitting at the edge of the bed with a steaming cup of tea in her hand. She looked, as always, perfect. Not a hair out of place, not even a lipstick smudge. There was no way you would ever have guessed that she had just gotten out of bed. Korra, on the other hand, still had smeared lipstick on her face from what they did the night before. Asami met Korra’s gaze and smiled.  
“Let me get a towel and wipe that lipstick off you.”

“Hey Asami, do you ever take your makeup off?”

As soon as Korra said it she realized what a huge and horrible mistake she had made. Asami’s smile faded. She looked like Korra had just broken something of immense emotional value.

_Oh no, NO!_

“I mean! Not that it’s gross or anything, you would never be gross but I mean you’re always wearing it and you’re always so perfect, and UHH, I don’t mean you wouldn’t be perfect without it!” Korra said and felt her heart race as she couldn’t stop herself from making this sensitive subject even more sensitive.

“I’m sorry,” she said, gritting her teeth. She wanted to sink through the floor. Asami was quiet for a moment, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers before she spoke, her voice flat and calm. She didn’t meet Korra’s gaze anymore.  
“I’m not really comfortable without makeup, Korra.”  
“Okay,” Korra started, a little unsure if she was allowed to go any further, but sat up so she could face Asami, “why is that?”

Asami had perfect bouncy locks, a face with delicate features that looked like they were carved straight out of marble and beautiful alert green eyes. Eyes that Korra remembered even in her dreams.  
To Korra it was impossible to imagine Asami as anything other than absolutely beautiful, even under that makeup.

“I was brought up to always look presentable, “ Asami said, “I don’t feel dressed if I’m without it.”  
“Well, I get that part, but I mean I have seen you naked, so.” Korra blushed a little and felt even more like an idiot. _Way to go to make it less awkward, Korra,_ she thought.  
“I’m really sorry, I don’t want to pressure you,” Korra continued, ”I just want you to feel safe around me. You don’t have to force yourself to be presentable all the time when you’re with me.”  
Asami didn’t say anything, but took Korra’s hand in her own and let their fingers intertwine. Korra squeezed her hand in return.

And she finally felt like she could escape the hole of embarrassment that she had dug herself into.

***

Korra wasn’t sure if this was a good idea.

The thought had popped into her mind, and before she knew it, she had made arrangements to meet Kya for lunch the same day. To her surprise, Kya had agreed.

And now she found herself was walking through the Little Water Tribe neighborhood of Republic City. The walk felt unnaturally quick, like she had been walking in twice the normal speed.

The wait for Kya inside Narook's Seaweed Noodlery however, felt like forever.

The shop was not overly crowded, but there was enough people so that there was a pleasant stir of sounds. The clatter of plates, the bubbling noises from the kitchen as they boiled and prepared their dishes, and the soft chatter of customers talking.

What was she really hoping to get out of this?  
Lunch, and advice hopefully.

She wasn’t sure Kya would be willing to talk to her about her relationship troubles, but who else could she talk to?

She did _not_ want to talk to Tenzin about this. His advice was good when it came to avatar stuff, but she seriously doubted his abilities when it came to relationships. His relationship and subsequent breakup with police chief Lin Beifong didn’t seem all that smooth. What did he _really_ know about relationships? Korra could imagine scenarios where he gave advice that lead to Asami leaving. Korra had to pick someone else.

And who else was there? Her parents? Goodness, _no!_

Bolin? Opal? No, no, both of them were sweet, but they needed time to focus on their own relationship after everything that happened with Kuvira. Korra didn’t want to bother them with this.

Jinora? No, she didn’t have the experience. Pema? No, she was part of the Tenzin-Beifong love triangle.

So who’s left? Mako?  
_Hey Mako, I know we’re exes but can you help me with your other ex, so her and I don’t also become exes?_

Korra could imagine Mako’s horrified face and honestly it was awkward enough as it was with him. Besides, he wasn’t very good with that type of stuff. He wouldn’t be of any help.

And Korra cared too much about Asami to let this slide, and risk that it grew into something bigger and more dangerous. They hadn’t had the chance to properly talk it over this morning, since Asami had to leave for work. And Korra wanted to do the right thing. Wanted to make it up to Asami somehow. Korra needed real advice. From someone who would be completely honest with her.

She spun the chopsticks in her hand, resisting the urge to air bend to make them go around faster.

Kya was the only person Korra could think of who might give her what she needed right now.

Finally, Kya’s gray haired head peered in through the entrance, pushing the dark fabric aside to step in. Korra waved at her.

“Korra!” Kya exclaimed with a wide smile and Korra put down her chopsticks.  
“Hi Kya, so glad you agreed to meet with me on such short notice.”  
“Oh Korra, I’m always happy to have lunch with the avatar,” Kya said and winked.

Korra waved to their server and he came over and took their order. ‘Two bowls of their best noodles, please.’  
As soon as he was gone Korra didn’t waste any more time and leaned in closer to Kya, and whispered, “Hey Kya. Can I, uh, can I ask you for some advice?”  
Kya looked intrigued, and leaned in a little closer as well.  
“Of course, Korra. What is it?”

“I, uh, I think I hurt Asami’s feelings,” Korra started, testing the waters to see if Kya was okay with the topic. “And I need some advice on how to make it up to her.”  
  
Kya’s eyebrows went up in surprise, and she asked, “What did you do, Korra?”  
Korra scratched at her own arm.  
“I asked if she ever takes her makeup off.”

Kya cracked a huge smile.  
“I can see how that might hurt her feelings.” She leaned back in her chair, and somehow looked like she was enjoying the direction that this lunch was taking.  
Korra felt a rush of blood to her face, and she turned bright red.  
“Yeah, I messed up.”  
“Is that what you wanted to talk about?”  
“Yeah, I, uh-”

Korra paused, their server was ready out with their noodles. Their server was a nice man, one of Narook’s grown up kids, the man was well into his 30s by now. He put down the fragrant noodles in front of them, and left them with a short and cheerful, “Enjoy!”

Korra had figured that this was the best food to have in a situation like this. A true comfort food. Kya started eating her noodles as Korra continued,  
”I apologized and tried to explain to her that I just want her to be comfortable around me. I don’t know if it got through though. I don’t want her to feel bad about it.”  
Kya chuckled, but didn’t say anything.  
“It’s not funny, Kya!” Korra felt frustrated. “I want her to be comfortable. That’s the real reason I asked, you know? I’m just stupid, I shouldn’t have said it the way I said it,” Korra sighed.

“What did she say to all of this? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“She said she doesn’t feel dressed without her makeup, but I don’t care, she doesn’t have to be all dressed up around me. I’m her _girlfriend!_” Even now it gave Korra goosebumps to call Asami that, she continued, “I want to share everything with Asami.”

Kya listened, and watched Korra’s as she ranted. She was almost done with her noodles, when she put her chopsticks down. Korra still hadn’t touched hers yet.

“Korra, sometimes it takes a lot of trust to share your insecurities with another person.”  
“But, she’s seen me at my lowest point,” Korra interrupted before Kya could continue. “After I was poisoned I was so messed up, and she saw me like that up close and still didn’t judge me, I hope she knows I would never judge her either.”  
“Is that why you asked?”  
Korra paused.  
“I don’t know why I asked, but how do I fix this?”

Kya smiled, and said, “I don’t think it’s necessarily bad that you asked, she can’t read your mind. At least now she knows how you feel and that you care for her. But you also can’t fix another person.”  
Korra’s jaw dropped.  
“In my opinion, you should accept her for who she is,” Kya continued, “Her preferences, choices, insecurities and all. She’ll share these things with you when she’s ready.”

“Okay.” Korra scratched her neck, this wasn’t the advice she was expecting, “But how do I properly make it up to her in the meantime?”  
“Well, I’ve always liked a bouquet of flowers with apologies, but Asami is probably more of a screwdriver than roses type of gal.”  
Korra groaned loudly, “Where do I get a bouquet of screwdrivers?”

Kya’s roaring laughter could be heard all the way over on the other side of Republic city.


	2. nights

When Korra got back to Asami’s mansion, it was late into the evening, and darkness had already fallen.

The afternoon’s avatar matters had taken much longer than Korra had wished. All day her mind had wandered, thinking about how she had messed up, and what she could do about it now. She longed to be close to Asami.

The hallways of Asami’s big home were still lit, and as Korra continued along the corridors down to Asami’s bedroom, the lights were still on there as well.

_Did she leave the lights on… for me?_

There wasn’t anyone else in the house right now. And Asami rarely wasted energy. _It must be for me_, Korra thought. It made her feel a little easier.

She gripped the screwdriver, which had a red bow on it, in her hand. _The screwdriver might definitely be a bad idea_, she thought. She had just barely made it to the hardware store before they closed. She had no idea what to buy, she had never really done much work with that type of tools. The amount of sizes and options the store displayed had completely overwhelmed her. She ended up picking the first one that looked nice, not wanting to force the staff to humour her for longer than necessary.

She was pretty sure they had only let her in because she was the avatar.

She did enjoy the appearance of the screwdriver though, even if she had no idea if it was something Asami would find useful. It had a dark reddish wood handle similar to the types of reds and maroons that Asami liked on her clothing. At least half of her closet was maroon. _It will have to do_, Korra thought.

The doors of the old empty mansion were creaky, but Korra moved them as slowly as humanly possible in her best attempt to not wake Asami. When the door crack was wide enough for her to slip in, she squeezed herself through. Closing the door behind her carefully.

The lights were out in the bedroom, but Asami hadn’t closed the curtains, and there was nothing stopping the moonlight from illuminating the room. It gave Korra enough light to see the shape of Asami’s body on the bed.

Asami was on her side, fast asleep, her arms stretched out in front of her, facing Korra. Her face was relaxed, and her raven hair in a long braid, but a few curls had stubbornly escaped and framed her face.

A warm feeling spread deep inside Korra’s chest as she watched Asami.

_My girlfriend._

If someone had told her back before they had met that she would end up falling for a tall engineer, who also happened to be her friend of many years, Korra wasn’t sure she would have believed it. She had always thought that love was something that struck you. Love at first sight. Not something that could grow with time. Not something that came after friendship.

But love is complicated, it turns out, and requires effort. Nothing in life is ever simple.

That’s why she held this stupid screwdriver in her hand, hoping it would make this heavy sleeper smile.

Korra left the screwdriver on the dresser and snuck into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. Asami had lots of fancy soaps and creams for her skincare, and oils for her hair. Korra didn’t know what to do with half of the stuff, but she did enjoy their scents. They smelled like Asami did. Florals and woods, and lots of other things that Korra didn’t know the names of.

Though Asami also sometimes smelled like motor oil and whatever powered her race cars.

Korra quickly finished up and slipped into one of Asami’s sleeping robes. She could wear her own stuff, but she liked borrowing from Asami. It felt good. Even the really frilly ones. But this one was one of the more simple ones that Asami owned. It was made with black silk, with a wine red colored trim, _again, Asami really likes red things_. Korra tied it together around her waist with a long sash that came along with it.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Saw the firm tense lines along her body, saw the serious expression on her face. She unclenched her jaw, let the muscles in her shoulders soften and drop.

_Relax_. Time for bed.

She turned off the lights before she entered back into the bedroom, and at first the darkness flooded her vision. She fumbled before her eyes adjusted to the low light. Stubbed her toe on the bed frame. She wanted to curse but held her breath, hoping not to stir Asami.

Asami had moved around in her sleep and now had her back towards Korra, but the way her chest rose and fell softly gave away that she was still fast asleep.

Korra slipped into the bed, as lightly as she could. Asami didn’t wake up, or at least didn’t open her eyes. But when the mattress shifted under Korra’s weight, Asami turned and reached out to grab Korra’s waist. Pulling herself closer to Korra, and finally resting her face on Korra’s shoulder. Korra froze, but when Asami didn’t move further she too relaxed.

It was usually like this with Asami. Cosy.

She would always find ways to touch Korra in some way, even in her sleep. If they were in the same bed, then Asami would always have at least one part of her body on Korra at all times. Asami had a low body temperature, and would reach out for Korra in her sleep for warmth. Korra would answer, pull her in. Wrap herself around her. It was so easy with Asami. Felt so natural.

The warmth of Asami’s breath on her skin, the softness of her hair, the weight of her body and the gentle rhythm of her breathing. This was all Korra had ever wanted, but never known how to ask for.

_Maybe it will be okay_, Korra thought.

Korra couldn’t remember how she slept before she had Asami by her side, before she was allowed to sleep in Asami’s bed.

She wrapped her arms around Asami, and quietly whispered,  
“Good night, babe.”

***

“Korra.”

  
Asami’s voice was low, almost a whisper, but it brought Korra back to the waking world. Korra wasn’t sure how long they had slept, or what time it was. The room was still dimly lit by the light from the moon.

Asami moved in even closer, pressed her face against Korra’s neck. Korra felt the soft curve of Asami’s breasts against her arm.  
Korra sighed happily and tilted her head to give Asami better access to her neck. “Yeah?”  
“Are you tired?” Asami’s voice sounded more awake now.

Asami slid her hands down and caressed Korra’s strong thighs. Placed kisses on her neck. The soft touch sent pleasant shivers through Korra’s body. Straight down to her crotch.  
_I’m not anymore_. “No,” Korra said with a smile. “Can’t sleep?”

“No.” Asami got up, and put a knee on either side of Korra, and sat down on her hips, straddling her. She grabbed the sash that held Korra’s sleeping robe together and tugged playfully, like she was ready to undress her but waiting for consent. “Are you in the mood?”

_Fuck_.

Korra’s hands went instinctively to Asami’s legs, and moved upwards, slipping her strong fingers in under her pyjama shorts. “Yes,” Korra’s voice was low, almost like a moan. She snuck her fingers under the elastic of Asami’s silky underwear, caressed the skin where her legs and hips met. “Take off your robe, Asami.”

“Hmmm,” Asami hummed and smiled coyly, ran her hand slowly across her own chest, making sure was Korra looking and said, “Why don’t you take it off me?”

Korra’s eyes darkened, and her hands quickly slipped out from underneath the shorts, and she undid the knot that held the robe in place. Asami stayed perfectly still as it fell open, not aiding, just watching as Korra took it and tore it off Asami’s body. The way the moonlight hit her naked body made her features stand out.

She looked down at Korra, her gaze steady, full of intent. There was no shyness, even as she sat topless on top of Korra.

It lit a fire inside Korra.

Korra ran her hands up Asami’s stomach, then curled her fingers and let her hands run downwards. “I want you.”  
“Oh, you do?” Asami smiled.  
“Yes.”  
“Then take me.”

Korra sat up, and Asami shifted her weight a little to help Korra get comfortable, settling her arms on Korra’s muscular shoulders. Korra leaned into the embrace and nuzzled Asami’s chest.

Asami’s breath was no longer following the calm rhythm of sleep, her exhales were sharp.

“Touch me, Korra.”

It was a command Korra was happy to carry out. Korra cupped one of her breasts, and opened her mouth to kiss it. Asami moaned at the warm, wet sensation of Korra’s mouth. Korra circled the nipple with her tongue and then sucked. Asami’s breath got faster, and she held onto Korra’s bobbed hair. As Korra went to work on the other breast, Asami’s other hand undid the knot on Korra’s robe.

Korra’s hands moved down Asami’s hips, and started pulling on her pyjama shorts.  
“Wait,” Asami said, already out of breath. She got up on her knees and pulled her shorts down, bringing her underwear down with them. She leaned forward, to get them off completely, freeing one leg at a time. Korra took this opportunity to kiss Asami’s neck, wet and open. Asami had to hold onto Korra’s strong shoulders to not fall over.

“There, now they’re off.” Asami sat back down on Korra’s thigh, and Korra felt how wet she was. Korra made a silent promise to herself then and there, that tonight she was going to make it up to Asami. Still with her mouth on Asami’s neck, Korra hid her hands in her hair, and sucked her neck.  
Asami moaned, “I like that.”

“Tell me what you want.”  
Her words made Asami sigh happily, “Hmm, what shall we do?”  
“Anything you want.” Korra stopped working on Asami’s neck, already seeing the round dark bruises forming, _ooops_. 

Asami kissed her, biting her lip, pulling her in. Their lips slid over each other, and Korra could easily stay in this feeling forever. Asami was an amazing kisser. Firm, gentle and absolutely perfect.

“I want your mouth,” Asami said as she broke the kiss, no hesitation in her voice.  
“On your neck?” Korra teased, even though she knew exactly what Asami meant.  
“No.” Asami’s cheeks were flushed pink, but not from embarrassment, it was from pleasure, “On my body.”

Asami slid her thumb over Korra’s lips. ”Will you give it to me?”

The way she talked was all it took to drive Korra wild.  
  
Korra parted her lips, let Asami’s fingers in and sucked it. Asami moaned at the wet warmth. Korra then grabbed Asami’s wrist, moving it up to her mouth, kissed it.  
“Lay down, babe.”  
But as soon as Asami raised herself off Korra’s lap, Korra grabbed her waist and pushed her down into the bed. Asami laughed, but Korra did not, kept her eyes on Asami’s naked body and climbed over her, settling her knee in between Asami’s thighs.

She held Asami’s wrist still, and grabbed the other one and held them both in her hand, over Asami’s head. Asami looked up at her, with warmth, with anticipation. She bit her lip.  
_“Korra.”_

The way Asami said her name awakened something in her. Something she hadn’t known existed before she had met Asami, before she had tasted her.

Korra kissed her, and Asami responded eagerly, doing her best to deepen the kiss from her position. Korra’s hands let go of her wrists, and held herself up with one hand, but let the other trace down Asami’s chest. When she broke off the kiss, she smiled at Asami, before starting a trail of kisses down her body.

Asami sighed, moaned Korra’s name.

Korra’s tongue traced circles and she pressed kisses into the soft skin in between Asami’s breasts and then down her stomach.  
Asami’s hands were back in her hair, this time their touch was light, like she didn’t want to disturb what Korra was doing. She could feel Asami’s eyes on her.

Asami spread her legs wider and Korra settled herself in between them. She stopped the kisses, but massaged Asami’s hips with her fingers. Her touch was enough for Asami’s moans to get more frequent.

She leaned in and pressed a firm kiss onto the inside of Asami’s thigh, which brought out a long moan, and Korra looked up at Asami to catch the full display of her response.

Korra liked seeing Asami like this. Naked, enjoying her touch, wanting more.

“What did you say you wanted me to do again?” Korra couldn’t help but tease her, she loved when Asami told her that she wanted it. Wanted _her_.  
“Your mouth,” Asami’s hands were on Korra’s shoulders now, squeezing the muscles, “Give me your mouth.”  
Korra laughed, “Yes, ma’am.”

Korra maintained eye contact as she lowered her head in between Asami’s legs, and ran her tongue slowly all over Asami’s pussy. Asami let out a long moan at the touch.

“Korra.”

Korra licked the clit, and dragged her tongue, adding pressure. The only thing she could think about was Asami’s taste, her scent, the way Asami gasped and moaned when Korra starting sucking. She pushed her face into Asami’s pussy.

Asami’s hands had left her shoulders now, and held firmly onto her head, but not pushing, just urging Korra on. Asami’s moans were different now, faster and uneven. Some inhales were more like hisses than anything else. They were sounds that Korra wanted more of.

“Don’t stop.”

Korra started circling Asami’s opening with one of her hands, and then slipped a finger in.  
“Korra.”  
And another. Asami gasped.

Asami was so wet, her insides were soft and firm at the same time. Korra curled her fingers, pushed up, tried to find places that would make Asami moan.

_I’m inside Asami_, Korra thought. The moment felt like a gift. 

“You feel like velvet.” Korra didn’t recognize her own voice.   
Her fingers pushed and Asami’s eyes widened, her heels dug into the mattress and with a husky voice she said, “_there_, do that again.”

Korra was quick to learn, and she pushed against that spot again. A little harder this time. She didn’t stop working with her mouth, pressed her tongue against Asami’s clit. Licking in rhythm with her fingers.

Asami moaned and rocked her hips gently into Korra’s mouth.

“Oh, _don’t stop_.”

Korra pressed her free hand on Asami’s lower stomach, just above where her face was. The added pressure made Asami’s hiss, and her moans go deeper.

“Korra, I’m gonna come.”

Korra’s tongue was getting tired, but she kept sucking on her, long and slow, letting her tongue play with Asami’s clit. She pushed with her fingers inside Asami, against that spot.

And Asami’s lower body stiffened. 

Her back arched, legs tensed and her heels dug deep into the mattress. Her head tilted back, her hands went stiff in Korra’s hair. And she let out a long, loud, shaky moan followed by a chant of “_don’t stop, don’t stop._”   
And Korra didn’t stop, she let Asami ride out the wave of her climax, pushing and licking as much as she could. Fighting the cramps that started to build in her mouth and hand. Before Asami finally relaxed, panting, completely out of breath.

_“Korra.”_

Korra slowed her hand. Kissed her way up to Asami’s stomach, before she raised herself up on her elbows.  
“Did you come?” Korra couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice.  
Asami’s “Yeah” was only half a word, more exhale than an actual word. But Korra understood, and smiled triumphantly.

_I did that_, she thought, _I made her feel this way._

Korra got up beside Asami, and they kissed. Slowly and messily. Asami hummed happily into their kiss. Running her hands along Korra’s muscular back. Wrapped her legs around Korra.  
“Thank you,” Asami said, still out of breath.  
“Always glad to be of service,” Korra said and laughed.

_I will gladly make you feel this way again and again._


	3. morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around finishing the last chapter. I hope you guys like it!

***

Korra couldn’t sleep. Tossing and turning all night, she woke up several times with a tight feeling of restless in her chest. Asami slept silently beside her, spooning her body. Asami’s arms wrapped tightly around Korra’s waist. Her long legs hooked around Korra’s. Holding her close. Her breath felt warm against the nape of Korra’s neck.

Felt safe.

Korra let her hand rest on top of Asami’s. Despite Asami’s tight hold on her Korra felt something gnaw inside her. Old regrets grew in her mind, became large and overpowering.

Her mind wandered.

Asami had been there for Korra in ways no one had ever been before. When Korra had battled inner storms, Asami had been there. Asami had supported her and listened to her. Even when she didn’t make any sense.

When Korra left Asami had respected her wishes. She had understood that Korra needed something else, something that she could not give as her friend.

Asami had let Korra go.

And even though it was painful, for both of them, it was the right choice. It did help Korra heal. Even if the journey wasn’t always pleasant, or made any sort of sense. Somehow it had propelled her forward. 

Recovery, it turns out, doesn’t always make much sense.

Looking back it seemed like a miracle that Asami and Korra had found each other to begin with. Despite their rocky start, despite the dangers that came with being the avatar, despite their respective trauma. Despite those years apart.

In the end they had found their way into each others’ arms. Against all odds.

Asami and Korra,

Girlfriends.

Korra wanted to give back strength to Asami. The same way it had been given to her. Return this debt that she owed to Asami. That she was more than willing to pay. She just wasn’t sure how to.

But she was determined to figure it out.

***

Korra could only vaguely register how Asami got up from the bed. Asami’s weight and warmth moving up and then disappearing from her own body. The mattress moving as Asami shifted her weight. But even in Korra’s sleepy half-awake state, she knows what she wants. And what she wants is Asami in her arms, the feel of her naked skin against her own. Korra reached out, her hands searching for Asami. Finding their target, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist. Asami paused her movements at this, as Korra pushed her face into Asami’s hip. 

The feeling of Asami’s warm naked skin against her face felt like home. Korra sighed happily into the soft skin. She still had not opened her eyes.

“Stay,” Korra said, her voice raspy from sleep.

“I’m just going to get us some breakfast, Korra. Aren’t you hungry?”

Asami’s hands caressed Korra’s hair, brushing strands out of her face. Asami’s fingers combed it to detangle the messy strands.

“Mmm,” Korra groaned, “I ate you real well last night, didn’t I?”

Asami laughed, and Korra felt the movement of Asami’s laughter through her hold around her body. Her stomach moving up and down.

Korra continued, “Stay, Asami.”

Asami chuckled. “You’re in my bed. I have to come back at some point.”

“Hey!”

Korra pouted, she blinked her eyes open, put her hand up to shield them from the brightness of the room. She felt the strain in her hand and in her jaw. Her fingers still smelled faintly of Asami.

Korra followed the line of Asami’s back, saw the hickeys on her neck that Korra was responsible for. Asami looked the same as the night before if you didn’t notice the hickeys, and the giant dark stain all over her mouth from her lipstick.

_ We should probably start taking that lipstick off before we have sex,  _ Korra thought to herself.

“Are you sore?” Korra asked.

“From last night?” 

“Yeah.”

Asami smiled and answered, “I feel great.” 

Korra’s hands started to wander. Feeling the curves Asami’s hips and then roaming downwards, to her thighs.

“I really should shower though, Korra. Can we continue this later?” 

Korra groaned, but reluctantly let Asami slide out of her grip and leave the warmth of the bed. Korra watched her as she walked into the on-suite bathroom. When she heard the noise from the shower, and she rolled over onto her back.

She had no trouble falling back asleep.

***

Korra woke up again from the sound of Asami calling for her. First the sound mixed into her dreams, and she just experienced the feeling of having to go somewhere, but then it shook her awake. And she blinked her eyes open.

“Korra, can you come in here?”

Asami’s voice was steady and clear, even through the bathroom door. Korra sat up, stretched her arms, and then her back, rolled her head from side to side. She felt a little sore, but not in a bad way, it felt like a badge of honour. Like something she had earned.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got on her feet. The room seemed quieter now than it had in the middle of the night. When she had struggled to be quiet in the dark. Not wanting to wake Asami. Even the bathroom door’s creaking seemed less loud in the daytime.

The first thing she saw as she opened the door was Asami, sitting at the little makeup table. Asami had her back towards Korra, her tall body wrapped in a long nightgown. In her hands she held a small towel with a big purple stain on it. She turned to look at Korra.

Their gazes met, and there was something different, both in the way Asami looked at her. Her eyes filled with uncertainty, but also something else. 

There was no purple on her eyelids, no thick line traced around her eyes, no burgundy color on the curve of her lips. Her lips were their own shade of pink, still a little swollen from their kissing, her cheeks had freckles and tiny birthmarks. Her eyes looked clean, although less defined than before, her eyelashes were still pitch black. but not as long. The skin under her eyes a shade darker, probably a result from her late nights in the workshop. Though the green in her eyes were still just as visible as before.

The makeup was off. 

Korra saw Asami’s bare face for the first time.

Even though it was different, Asami still looked like herself. 

Or perhaps, Asami with her makeup on was the one who still looked like herself.

“Please say something, don’t make it weird,” Asami said, twirling the end of her braid with her finger. 

“You’re beautiful,” Korra said, surprised but understanding the importance of what she was allowed to see. 

_ What should I do? _ Korra thought, desperately wanting to avoid fucking this up.

She walked over, placed both her hands on either side of Asami’s face, looked into the green pools that were her eyes. Asami really was beautiful, a goddess that Korra was allowed to touch. Korra brushed a lock of Asami’s hair from her face, smiled and leaned down to kiss her. 

Asami tasted like mint toothpaste.

Asami broke the kiss before Korra could deepen it. And before she had the chance to open her eyes again, Asami shoved a clean towel in her face, rubbing it in circles.   
“You have lipstick all over again.”

Korra laughed, but let Asami wipe her face. Even Asami’s towels were soft. The fabric felt smooth against her skin. She couldn’t help but enjoy this piece of intimacy. 

Her heart was full.

Korra caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror before Asami got all the lipstick mess off. She really did have a faint tint of Asami’s lipstick all over her face, even on the tip of her nose. Whatever sort of makeup remover Asami had put on the towel did the trick though, and soon Korra was as bare faced as Asami.

“Much better.”

Korra looked back at Asami. Still taking in that Asami as okay with her seeing this side of her. Asami had shed her uncertainty now, at least outwardly. She hummed happily as she finished up cleaning Korra’s face. Korra’s heart ached pleasantly in her chest. Her eyes fell from Asami’s face, down to the round bruises on Asami’s neck. They were still red and looked a little painful. Korra wanted to kiss her there again.

“I’m sorry.”

“About what?” Asami looked up, surprised by the statement. Her eyes searched Korra’s face, like there was something there that would give Korra’s intentions away.

“I was so mean with the makeup thing. I’m really sorry.”

“Oh.” Asami took Korra’s hand in her own, let their fingers interlock. “You have already apologized, Korra.”

“I know, but we didn’t have a chance to talk it over. I just want you to know that I mean it.”

The ends of Asami’s lips curled up in a small smile.

“I have to admit I was caught off guard. But I’m not upset, and I understand what you meant. And I hope you feel safe with me too.”

Korra squeezed her hand, and felt a little relief. 

“Oh, and thanks for the screwdriver. I guess that’s meant for me?”

Korra had completely forgotten about the screwdriver. She’d left it on the dresser the night before, bow still intact. Asami must’ve seen it when she got up. 

Asami’s green eyes were on Korra, waiting for her to respond.

“I, uh, I wanted to…” Korra’s voice trailed off. She wasn’t sure what to say, wanting desperately to tell Asami something that would make her understand, without any misunderstandings. To make Asami understand how she felt. But before she could form any clear thoughts, the words slipped out of her, before she had the chance to think about what they really meant. 

“I want to make you  _ happy _ , Asami.”

Asami stood up, wrapped her arms around her, pulled Korra into a tight hug. Korra’s hands found their way onto Asami’s back, and she held onto the taller woman like she was everything she had ever needed. Her cliff. Asami slid her hands inside Korra’s night robe, which had somehow miraculously managed to stay on during the night, even though the sash that had previously held it together was gone. It was probably still in the bed somewhere.

Korra sighed happily, Asami’s hands felt good against her skin. But then Asami pulled away.

Korra grabbed onto Asami’s sleeping gown, wanting to hold her for longer. Asami had changed into a different one than the one the night before. This one was a longer version that reached all the way to the floor, draping her body. If you didn’t know better, you would never have guessed that this ensemble was meant for sleeping. 

_ Or maybe it isn’t actually meant for sleeping _ , Korra realized.

The longer gown accentuated Asami’s height. Asami was slightly taller than Korra, not by much, but enough so that when they stood up, Korra would be looking up at her. Especially if Asami was in her heels.

Korra was looking up at Asami now. Her personal goddess.

“Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll go grab some breakfast for us?” Asami said and smiled at her. 

Korra nodded.

***

Asami had gone downstairs to the kitchen, and Korra quickly brushed her teeth before jumping into the shower. She let the warm water run over her hair and down her body. She didn’t know how long Asami was going to be, so she quickly started soaping herself up, cleaning herself as best she could as quickly as she could. She washed herself off, but stayed in the shower, letting the water wash over her. It felt unusually good. Tension in her shoulders relaxing and then disappearing in this warm oasis.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of stillness before she heard the creaky door open behind her as Asami enter the bathroom again. 

_ I’m squeaky clean,  _ Korra thought. She turned her head to look at Asami.

“You look hot with your hair like that,” Asami said, studying Korra, but letting her gaze fall a lot further down. Korra  _ felt _ Asami’s eyes on, Asami studying her back, her ass and her legs.

But Asami had come into the bathroom to get something, she opened a drawer and pulled out som some metal hair clips. She pinned up her braid, exposing the nape of her neck. Korra’s mind wandered a little at why Asami put her hair up, but quickly dropped the thought to answer Asami’s compliment.

“Wet?”

“Yeah, slicked back.”

Korra laughed, she didn’t usually style her hair unless she had to go to something formal, and never like that. “Thanks, maybe I’ll try wearing it like that some time.” 

Korra turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. As soon as she was out of the warm water and in the cool air, she felt very self conscious about the fact that she was bare butt naked.

And about the fact that Asami was watching her again. 

  
Asami’s lips curled up into a smile, her green eyes hungrily following the curves and lines of Korra’s body. She put a finger on her lips.

“Now, what do we have here, Korra?”

Korra swallowed. Water was still dripping down her body. 

“Let’s dry you off, hot stuff.”

Asami took a towel and put it over Korra’s head, squeezed the water out of her hair, then ruffled it. Asami continued with Korra’s muscular shoulders, rubbing and patting the water off her biceps. They were close now, if Korra leaned forward they would touch.

“Asami.”

Their eyes met, and Asami stopped. Korra leaned in to kiss her, but Asami leaned back, away from her.

“You’re gonna get me all wet!”

“You didn’t complain about being wet last night.”

That made Asami laugh, Korra loved that laughter, that giggle. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. Pulled her in close and pressed a kiss onto her lips. 

Their lips sliding over each other, something so simple that felt so good.

Asami’s hands landed on Korra’s hips. Still holding the towel, rubbing it in circles. 

“If you weren’t so cute I’d be very annoyed.”

“Mmm,” Korra hummed as she leaned in for more, to deepen the kiss. Korra felt a different kind of hunger. A hunger for more of Asami. She teased Asami with her tongue, taking her time to enjoy this.

But she felt Asami’s hands on her arms, and Asami removed Korra’s arms from her waist. Korra looked at her in confusion, but Asami’s eyes were dark and full of something Korra couldn’t place. Asami ran her finger along Korra’s naked chest, down her stomach, and then she sat down on her knees in front of her. Trailing her hands down Korra’s hips and legs as she went down.

The sight of Asami like this and the anticipation of what was to come sent pleasant shivers through Korra’s body.

Asami ran her hands back up Korra’s naked legs, inside her thighs.

“Still wet.”

_ Fuck,  _ Korra thought,  _ I’m never gonna make it. _

They were interrupted by a loud roar from Korra’s stomach. 

“Told you we needed breakfast,” Asami chuckled. She grabbed the towel from off the floor where it had landed, and went back to drying Korra off. Korra couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

“Don’t tease me, Asami,” Korra said and pouted.

Asami got back up, and wrapped the towel around Korra’s waist. 

“Really? You look like you’re enjoying it,” she said cheerfully. “Let’s eat.”

She took Korra’s hand, and led her out into the bedroom. Asami’s bedroom had a small reading area, complete with two small arm chairs, and a table, and there she had placed the breakfast tray. The smell of fried eggs and ham made Korra realize just how hungry she really was. There was also a small portion of mixed grain rice, some pickled vegetables and a bowl of clear soup, along with some very fragrant tea. 

“I forgot to restock, so it’s a mix of what I could find in the pantry today.”

“I could eat anything right now,” Korra was already seated, reaching for the eggs, “but this looks delicious.”

The rest of the meal was enjoyed in silence. Korra finished her portion quickly, she wasn’t a huge fan of mixed grain rice, but even that went down quickly. She was thankful Asami had made her two eggs. 

Asami watched her with a smile on her face, then let her eyes trail down Korra’s chest. She was still only wearing a towel.

“Satisfied?”

“With the food, yeah,” Korra teased.

Asami leaned back in her chair, put her hand at her waist, felt her robe where Korra had hugged her. The place where water had seeped through, leaving a damp spot.

“You know, my robe is still wet from your shower-hug,” she said, and her gaze meet Korra’s, something dark shone through her eyes. “Hmm, this just won’t do.” 

And Korra felt that rush of blood again.

Asami got back up, walked over to Korra’s chair. Korra stopped to watch her, put her bowl down. Korra was still very much turned on. She was not satisfied, she wanted more of Asami. This wasn’t enough, last night was not enough. She stood up, pulled Asami into an embrace, leaning into the crook of her shoulder. Inhaling her scent.

“This time, it’s my turn,” Asami said and wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist. They kissed, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like there hadn’t been a time when things were complicated. Like it could stay like this forever.

Korra put her hands inside Asami’s robe, caressed her breasts, then started roaming downwards.

“I said my turn.”

Asami’s gaze felt like fire. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

Asami turned her back towards Korra, leaning into Korra’s body. It felt like their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. She slid her layers off her shoulders, then down to her waist. The strap kept them from falling any further. 

Korra desperately wanted to touch her.

Asami turned back around to face her, and now Korra couldn’t stop herself. She grabbed Asami’s face and kissed her, long and hard. Biting her lip, licking her. Korra wanted to rip the clothes off her, pin Asami to the floor, and fuck her until she screamed Korra’s name. Asami broke the kiss.

“So eager.”

Asami’s hands were on Korra’s body, sliding over rippled muscles, over scars from her role as the avatar. Korra was already moaning at the light touch. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” Asami said, a hint of relief in her voice, and she kissed her, much gentler than Korra wanted. “Sit down,” Asami continued.

Korra did as she was told, and sat back down into her chair. She didn’t know where to put her hands, now that she was not allowed to touch Asami. She put them on her thighs, but it felt stiff. 

Asami’s robes were still held up with a strap around her waist. Korra wanted to take them off her, but let Asami do it. Let Asami be in control this time. Asami undid the knot slowly, and let them fall off. Pool around her feet. 

Asami was fully nude now. Korra let her gaze wander over Asami’s breasts, the curve of her stomach, her hips, her thighs. The place inbetween Asami’s legs she wanted to touch again.

Asami knew she was looking, and smiled.

“I could come just from looking at you,” Korra said.

Asami pouted. “So you don’t want more?” 

She leaned down to kiss Korra. Let their lips collide, their tongues touch. Asami let her hands slide over Korra’s collarbones, her breast, and downwards to her stomach. 

Korra felt like her brain didn’t work anymore, she couldn’t tease, couldn’t follow along in the game Asami was playing. She ached for something that had built up in her since last night, wanting some kind of release.

“Please Asami,” Korra sighed into Asami’s mouth.

“Yes, babe.”

Asami pushed at Korra’s chest with her free hand, and Korra leaned all the way back into the chair. Asami sat down on her knees again, in between Korra’s legs, put a hand on each thigh, pushing them further apart. Leaned forward to kiss Korra’s chest. Korra moaned at this. Asami then began trailing her kisses down, towards her stomach. Korra’s hand landed on Asami’s neck, looked down at her, hoping this touch was allowed.

Asami’s mouth on her skin, Asami’s hands sliding over her abs. Asami’s hands taking off the towel. It felt like nothing she had experienced before.

And finally, Asami’s hand slid inside Korra’s legs, where she needed her the most. Her fingers moving slowly up and down over her pussy. Her touch light and gentle. Korra groaned.

Asami’s hand stopped, her voice full of concern, “Do you want it?”

“I want it.”

Asami’s hand over her, light gentle pushes, her thumb, her fingers. Rubbing at her. Asami parting her lips. Sliding inside them.

Asami’s fingers on her. Asami’s mouth on her breast, sucking on her. Her tongue caressing her nipple. 

“I’m close, Asami.” 

“Wait!”

Asami stopped her hand and let go of her breast, Korra whined. Asami parted the lips between Korra’s legs, and leaned down to kiss her there. Licked her, her tongue circling and pushing.

Korra’s brain was definitely not working now.

Korra’s hands were in Asami’s hair, slid her fingers under the braid, at her scalp. Asami tucked a stray curl behind her ear.  _ That’s why she put her hair up. _

The wet sounds of Asami’s mouth sucking on her. Asami’s tongue pressing on her clit. Her green eyes looking up at her.

Korra was right, it didn’t take long. She felt something build in her pelvis, and before long it washed over her, like she had been pushed down a slide. She had no chance to warn Asami, just tensed, her back arching a little, her legs pressing out.

“I’m coming now.” 

Came with Asami’s mouth on her.

Asami put her elbows on Korra’s thighs, watched as Korra caught her breath. Her mouth and cheeks wet from Korra, shiny in the light that shone in through the windows. Even now her beauty took Korra’s breath away, if she wasn’t already out of breath from how Asami could make her feel. She wanted to keep this feeling in her heart and mind forever.

“I hope you’re gonna let me touch you now, because I’m gonna die if I don’t.”

“Ha! Korra!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, guys. Hope you enjoyed this short work. I am trying to write more fanfiction in the future, and have more Korrasami planned. I also works planned for other fandoms like She-ra and the Princesses of power and Terminator Dark Fate. Feel free to follow me on tumblr to stay updated with my new works! I'm at: iam-iris13.tumblr.com


End file.
